Awards and Proposals
by Harumaki03
Summary: Nakiri Erina had the feeling that Armageddon would be unleashed soon and she did not know whether to feel relieved or distressed because Hisako felt the same way. (Shokugeki OTPWeek 2018 Day #2: Future, Day 3: Formal Event/Rivalry). SoRina, AkiSako, RyoAli... Or something like that.


**"Awards and Proposals"**

 **Summary:** Nakiri Erina had the feeling that Armageddon would be unleashed soon and she did not know whether to feel relieved or distressed because Hisako felt the same way.

 **Note:** I'm late, very, **very late** , but the important thing is that I'm working on it, haha. I hope you enjoy it and forgive the possible **OOC** and writing mistakes. **SoRina** , **AkiSako** , **RyoAli**... Or something like that.

 **Prompts:** _Day 2 (February 12th): Future. Day 3 (February 13th): Formal Event/Rivalry_.

* * *

And there she was, with a Martini in hand while Hisako beside her was dressed in a elegant sleeveless Vera Wang black dress, telling her how delicious the food was.

Personally, she had not been able to taste any bite since arriving at the sophisticated event venue that took place in Chicago city. Her nerves barely let her taste any of what she knew would be delicious dishes, because the event was not for less.

Erina sighed, before giving a sip to her drink and then look with her eyes to the cause of her state of nervousness. She found him at about two tables from where she was, speaking pleasantly with Kurokiba and Hayama.

"Erina-sama?" The pink-haired woman touched her arm to get her attention. "Are you okay?" Her concern was evident in her tone and in the way her brow furrowed.

"I'm afraid a disaster will happen," she confessed, her amethyst eyes still fixed where the three men were.

"So you too" Erina turned her face a little incredulous towards her friend and secretary even after so many years. "No matter which of them wins, they will want to make a fuss."

Erina did not know if she was relieved to know that Hisako understood why she was worried or distressed because they both agreed that something terrible would happen.

"I truly hope that none of them make of this a shameful show." She said and could heard Hisako sigh loudly.

"I swear that if Akira makes me to drag him out of here, I'll send him with Jun-san. Her claims always make him feel more remorse for his nonsense actions," she huffed, before taking a sip of her champagne.

Erina could not help laughing as she shook her head. It had been very surprising to herself when Hisako and Hayama had started dating during their third year at Tōtsuki, years ago; she never would have expected it, but after seeing them together, she knew that they were made for each other.

"Hey, why the worried faces?" Alice approached them, dressed in that bold Carolina Herrera white dress with suspenders in jersey while stealing the olive from Erina's drink, who did not take long to protest but the albino just ignored her.

"Debating if we should leave now before they name anybody or wait for Armageddon to be armed," Hisako replied, taking the Martini olive that Alice had brought with her and passing it to Erina.

"Oi! That's my olive, _Hishoko_ ," she complained, making a little pout while watching her cousin eat the olive.

" _Was_ " Erina replied, removing a nonexistent fuzz from her Elie Saab white, strapless and tube dress, which fitted perfectly to her figure.

Hisako could only contain a laugh at the attitudes of those two.

"Leaving Erina's childish attitude aside," Alice cleared her throat and then crossed her arms. "I think it's more than obvious who will be the winner here" and shrugged her shoulders at the mix of curiosity and expectation of both Erina and Hisako's faces, "Ryo-kun, of course" and she smiled, confidently.

Hisako hid her face in the palm of one of her hands and Erina straightened up, placing that haughty look characteristic of her persona while arranging her white blazer over her shoulders.

"What makes you say that, Alice?" She snapped.

"What makes you think otherwise, Erina?" Replied the albino in a playful tone but a look full of arrogance.

Hisako parted her lips, in order to stop what she knew would be the discussion of the year between those two by _"which of her horses would win the race"_ , when the master of ceremonies took the podium and asked for their attention.

She had never felt so grateful to be interrupted.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to this award ceremony of the James Beard Foundation…" While the man continued giving the speech, the men, cause of concern and almost dispute of the ladies, sat at the table.

Yukihira Sōma immediately put his arm around Erina's shoulders, as he approached her ear to remind her how beautiful she looked that night, Erina smiled, listening to him, while inhaling the scent of his masculine perfume, so characteristic of him and so relaxing.

Akira had taken Hisako's hand between his and caressed the back of it with circular movements, feeling as she relaxed at his side.

Alice, on the other hand, had chosen to rest her head on Ryo's shoulder as they listened to the list of awards to be delivered that night.

From time to time, Hisako could see the looks that the Nakiris sent each other, she was sure that the problem would not be to stop any of the three men sitting there, depending on the outcome of that night, but those two.

"The recognition for The Best New Restaurant is for" the master of ceremonies paused as he read the envelope with the winner "the restaurant _Roligt Hav_ **¹** , by Kurokiba Ryo in San Francisco," everyone stood up to applaud the man, who seemed unimpressed by his achievement, Hayama and Sōma patted him on the back and Alice gently pushed him to go get his medal and certificate.

"See, Erina?" Alice turned with a triumphant smile. "It was the obvious result."

"The event is not over yet, Alice," the blonde snapped with a raised eyebrow, Hisako was moving her hands, trying to calm them down and Sōma just looked at Hayama, finding the same confused face that he must have.

"You must remember that the event…" Hisako began, but was cut again by the master of ceremonies and she could not help but snort.

"The next award is for that restaurant that is exceptional in every way, this year we have the pleasure of offering the recognition of the Exceptional Restaurant" he paused briefly and smiled. "to _Saar_ **²** , by Hayama Akira in Washington, D.C" the white-haired man looked at Hisako, a little bit stunned, while her mouth was slightly open in wonderment.

"Come on, Hayama, move," Sōma pointed out to him, with a smile; placing a brief kiss on Hisako's forehead, he went down the hall to the stage, where he struck five with Kurokiba, who was already returning to their table.

During the brief pause in which they gave their medal and certificate to Akira, Alice hung herself from Kurokiba's neck, while Sōma admired Ryo's medal around his neck and both Erina and Hisako gave their congratulations to the black-haired man, who accepted them with a small nod of his head.

They took their seat and Erina noticed the strange smile that adorned the redhead's lips. A rare mixture of nostalgia and joy.

"What's going on?" She approached to ask him, gently. Sōma turned to look at her and raised his hand to accommodate a lock that had escaped from her elegant bun, behind her ear.

"I just thought it's kinda ironic that after so many years, here we are, the very same three finalists of the Fall Selection of our year receiving these recognitions," Erina noticed the sparkle of his golden eyes, "and that you are next to me today, also makes it a little bit more ironic." She could not help but smile and shake her head.

"Even I feel surprised," she murmured before turning her eyes to the front, as they would announce the next winner.

Hayama barely managed to sit down at the table with the others when the announcement was made.

The following winners corresponded to the categories of Exceptional Reposter _(Ghaya Oliveira, Daniel, New York)_ , Exceptional Service _(Blue Hill in Stone Barns, Pocantico Hills, New York)_ , Exceptional Bar Program _(Arnaud's French 75 Bar, New Orleans)_ and a few others.

As they announced the winners of the different categories, more and more anxious Erina was feeling. She knew that she was not the only one looking at the redhead from time to time to measure his reaction.

Among the nominees in the same category were the winner of the Best Emerging Chef award of the last year, Zachary Engel, the finalist for Best Chef, Andrea Reusing, the finalist for Chef Emergent, Bradley Kilgore, and other few.

But Sōma was so calm and relaxed that was frightening.

"Do you think you're going to win, Yukihira?" Akira asked as they announced the winner of the Exceptional Restaurateur category.

Hisako nudged him in the side and he looked at her with a frown, as he shrugged.

"Who knows?" Was the short answer of the redhead, causing that even Kurokiba looked at him in a strange way.

"It would be a shame if you don't win, Sōma-kun," Alice said, with an evident teasing tone.

"I think that if I leave empty-handed, Erina here will want a divorce before we get to the altar" the joke went on and the others could not help but laugh.

"The next category, we must admit that it was one of the most difficult that we have had in a long time," the murmurs went off little by little. "It was a very interesting debate, we have to admit" and he smiled "but we managed to get a winner. In the category for the Exceptional Chef, we are honored to announce that this year's winner is" he stepped away from the microphone for a moment to clear his throat " _Bastion_ **³** , by Yukihira Sōma, in Los Angeles.

Sōma stood up as if driven by a spring, turned to look at his friends and then at Erina, who clapped her hands and smiled at him, warmly.

"Go on, go." She pushed him gently on the back and after hesitating a bit, Sōma moved forward with a firm step.

Erina stood with her arms crossed as she watched the medal pass by his neck and gave him his certificate.

The happiness and pride she felt for that idiot could not be expressed in words.

"In which category you three are faced?" She heard Alice asking Kurokiba.

"None," Hisako replied, dryly. "It's what I've been trying to tell you all this time" and shook her head.

Alice narrowed her gemlike eyes and looked at Ryo for an answer, he just shrugged.

"We're likely to face each other next year in the Exceptional Restaurateur or Best Design category." Akira nodded.

Alice turned to look at Erina, who was trying to contain her laughter and kept her lips hidden behind the back of her hand.

"You knew it! And you let me believe that they would compete now!" She argued, pouting.

"I-it's not my fault that you have not read the rest of the categories beyond where Kurokiba-kun was nominated" if her long hair had been loose, she would have made that gesture of her own to throw it over her shoulder.

"Meanie, Erina! Boo!" And she stuck out her tongue before turning, haughtily.

When Sōma approached the table, both Erina and Hisako exchanged a look.

"Well, I have not left with empty hands" and he laughed.

"Enjoy it Yukihira, it will be the last medal in that category you'll ever see in your life," Ryo murmured.

"Oh, yeah? And that's why?" He questioned, mockingly.

"Because the next year, I will win it," he said, dryly.

"Excuse me to interrupt this _interesting_ conversation but I would like to remind you that I won the recognition for Exceptional Restaurant" Akira interjected.

Sōma and Ryo looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"And?" They both said, in unison.

"The most natural thing is for me to win the following year, not only Exceptional Restaurant, but also Exceptional Chef and Restaurateur," and shrugged.

"Sōma," Erina called him, warningly.

"Akira, I-" Hisako started, but she cut herself when she saw that Alice passed the bandana to Ryo, very willingly.

"And who the fuck cares that you won that stupid recognition?! I will be the winner in those categories the following year!" Berserk Ryo made his appearance, drawing the attention of those present near their table.

"I'm already telling you that it will be me," Sōma replied calmly, loosening the tie of his Armani suit.

"Let's no wait until the next year then, let's decide this with a Shokugeki," Akira was saying, unbuttoning the jacket of his elegant Dior suit. "Here and now."

"Hayama, I told you that," Hisako was saying, with a hint of hysteria in her tone.

"Let's do it!" Ryo growled, interrupting her, while taking off the elegant jacket of his Tom Ford 3-piece suit.

"Oh my God…" Erina covered her face with both hands, while the three men began to discuss what the subject would be and who was going to taste it.

"You shouldn't have given the bandana to Kurokiba-kun, Alice-sama!" Hisako scolded the pale-haired woman as she tried to intervene in the dispute between the three men who had already gained the attention of almost everyone present.

"What's wrong with a little fun?" Replied the albino, smiling with a hint of mischief. "Who laughs last, laughs best" and took out her phone, "when they decide what they are going to cook, I'll start broadcasting a live video for my Instagram followers," and there were Erina and Hisako, in the middle of their feared Armageddon supported by Alice.

Erina gave up trying to stop Sōma and sighed. Although if something she should recognize is that the rivalry that was between them was what had made them grow even more.

And thinking about it, it was not all bad.

* * *

Erina let out a sigh of relief as soon as she entered the house and was able to get rid of her high-heeled shoes.

"It's the last time I intend to accompany you to any event where Kurokiba-kun and Hayama-kun are included," Erina told the redhead who was walking behind her.

"Oh, come on, Nakiri." She heard him complain. "It could be worse," he added with a chuckle, as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Worse than to initiate a foolish dispute of rivalries in the middle of the celebration of an important award ceremony as the one as for James Beard foundation? I don't think so, Yukihira." Erina opened the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water and take a drink.

"Come on, if everyone was enjoying the Shokugeki." Sōma came up to her and took the white blazer off her shoulders to leave it on the countertop, "though only the critics could taste our dishes for this encounter" Sōma rubbed his nose with the soft skin of her neck." So it was not so bad," he whispered, before placing a soft kiss on the same spot he had subtly caressed with his nose.

"L-likewise, it was embarrassing," Erina snorted, feeling a tingle where his lips had touched her.

"It wouldn't have been more shameful ask you to marry me right there, in front of everyone?" Sōma said in a soft voice, making Erina forget how to breathe for a moment.

"W-what?!" She was about to take another sip of water but the bottle almost slipped from her hands. "W-what did you say?" Erina stammered, feeling her cheeks light up.

"Your condition to set a date for the wedding was that I would allow Bastion be evaluated for this award and win in the category they placed me," he turned her around to face him, while taking the bottle off from her hand and placing it carelessly on the top of the fridge. "Don't tell me you forgot, Nakiri" she lifted her eyes to meet his golden ones, bright and expectant.

No, she had not forgotten, how she could do it?! A year and a half ago, Sōma had proposed her to tie knot at the observation platform of the magnificent Burj Khalifa while at their feet, the famous Dubai fountain played " _Ain't No Mountain High Enough_."

Just recalling the event caused her an inexplicable emotion, a tingling at the tips of her fingers, a flutter of butterflies in her stomach.

The determination in his golden eyes, how incredibly handsome he had been in that dark blue suit, his words… If he let her, she could repeat each of them, one by one.

She had accepted, of course she had! After all, even if she said it every blue moon, she loved him and could not see herself spending the rest of her life with another idiot other than himself. But it had given him a unique condition to put a date for the wedding.

" _Let them evaluate you for the James Beard award and win_ " those were her words, " _when you achieve it, then we'll set a date for the wedding_ " who didn't know her, would believe that she was only playing with him.

But for him, who knew her almost like the back of his hand, it was just another challenge to fulfill before he had the prize he longed for: live for the rest of his life next with her.

" _Then take it for granted, Nakiri_ ," had been his subtle answer. She had already won the Exceptional Restaurant award at that time and knew that she would not accept anything less than a fiancée with similar recognition, although he did not need it; just like her, his name was already more than enough to let people know that what they would eat at his restaurant would be simply exquisite.

"Erina," He called, bringing her back from that memory lane trip.

"N-no," she cleared her throat. "Of course I haven't forgotten, you silly," she huffed, and saw him draw that lopsided smile full of confidence.

"So now, hurry up now and set the date," Sōma took off the recognition medal and placed it around her neck, "and please, don't set it up too far away" he held her face with both hands and placed a kiss on one of her cheeks. "I already want be able to presume that I'm a happily married man." Erina opened her mouth to protest. "And that my wife is so damned beautiful that she looks good even if she's dressed in a sack of potatoes." He kissed her, subtly.

"So what you want is to show me off?" Erina asked, frowning, as Sōma left a kiss on her forehead.

"No, I want to brag how happy I am to be married to a _tsundere_ like you." He laughed and she tapped his arm gently, while she pouted.

"You're insufferable, I think it will take another six months to choose a date," she snorted and Sōma laughed nervously.

"Please, don't deprive me of that happiness" the amethyst of her shone with mockery. "By the way, have I told you how stunning you look in that dress today?" He asked softly, stroking her warm cheeks with his thumbs.

"Gallantry will not get you anywhere, you know it, right?" She murmured, feeling the heat of her blush on her neck and ears.

"It's the truth" his hands moved, so he could caress the skin of her exposed neck with the tips of his fingers, "and I like how you look when you have your hair tied up" his voice became lower and hoarse "but I like it more when you wear it loose," and Nakiri Erina felt her heart shoot out of her for his words followed by his action of undoing her bun, and releasing her golden hair.

Yukihira Sōma always make things that keep her irremediably tied to him; so, crossing her arms around his neck, she rose up a little and kissed him, feeling how he gave himself up to her in that kiss as much as she did.

Who did she want to fool? Erina knew that if they could, she would have already told him to get married the next day.

But Erina would wait a little bit longer to let him know that she had always had the date set for their wedding day since the very same day he had proposed her, and that he would not have to wait so long for them to give the yes.

Nor that there would be much to prepare, because she had already looked with Hisako, Alice and Megumi during the previous months wedding catalogs and locations for the reception.

Because, although she had proposed him that final challenge, she had always been certain that he would achieve it.

After all, what was a courtship and future marriage without a little rivalry between them?

And she could only smile against his soft lips, imagining his reaction; but she would enjoy that later. For now, she would like take care of the matter they were _discussing_ at that moment.

* * *

 **The award for the James Beard Foundation is real. It took me more time to write this because I was researching about it. These awards are the equivalent of Oscars in the cinema.**

 **The categories used here are real and with the exception of some changes in the winners for obvious reasons, the chefs and restaurants mentioned, apart from the characters of Shokugeki no Sōma, are real.**

 **Glossary:** **¹** _Roligt Hav_ , the name I gave to **Kurokiba** 's restaurant means _"calm sea"_ in Danish, according to **Google Translator** ( _lol_ ). It's intentionally ironic, because in the kitchen, **Kurokiba** is anything but calm xD.

 **²** _Saar_ is the name of **Hayama** 's restaurant and in Hindi it means _"Essence"_ , yes, related to aromas and that, so lol.

 **³** _Bastion_ in its writing in English as such, the bastions were/are fortresses that are created when two wall curtains are joined. Literally a fortification. Strength and hard foundations, it sounds like **Sōma** , right?

And that aside, I'm so late that it's shameful x_x. This writing participates in the prompt of **February 12th: Future** and in the the prompts for **February 13th: Formal Event/Rivalry**.

But even though I'm late, I'll keep writing even if I publish the writings later ( _shrugs_ ).

Without much to add, I hope you can enjoy this writing that came out longer than I thought xD. A big hug for all of you and let's keep enjoying this wonderful **OTPWeek** :D

Ja ne ~!

 **Feb 12-13th, 2018.**

 **Created and concluded:** _ **Feb 15th, 2018.**_


End file.
